Rebel Heart
by DeviantHollow23
Summary: An Angel and a Demon Brother, separated at birth, find themselves back on earth and in the presence of something they both Desperately Need…and Hunger for.


A/N: Aight, So! I know the whole Angel an' Demons plot/theme has been killed…Well at the time this was written it was cuz there were quite a few fic's...Not all that sure about now since it has been quite some time since I last posted ANYTHIN'! *chuckles nervously*

But I got some wicked inspiration from two, that's right, TWO fic's.

The first was called, **'Angels and Demons' **by, '**Beautifuldeath92**' an' the other fic' was called, '**The Blessed and The Damned' **by, '**Dissonencia Serenidad' **(Who I happen to be Beta-in for an' whose fic' was some major fuel that kept feedin' the fire for creatin' this fic', **'Rebel Heart'**.) An' if ya' have not heard of EITHER fic'…well…what exactly is wrong with ya'?

Seriously! Go! Go now! Check them out, damnit!

I refuse to believe that you will be disappointed in EITHER one. *grins* 'Specially if ya' claim to be an Ichi/Rukia supporting fan…

Movin' on…

**DS** was also so very gracious an' so damn BADASS to bestow upon me a Title for this fic' that she's had sittin' on the back burner waitin' for a story to come along for it.

So I am much in her debt now for savin' me the trouble, an' painful thinkin' *chuckles*, of havin' to create a Title myself.

Right, so, this fic' isn't gonna be as romantically inclined(if ya' wanna even CALL **T.U.** that)as, **'The Unknown'**. But I highly doubt it's gonna be as dark themed as, **'Righteously Corrupted'**. *scratches temple*

I kinda would like to think that, **'Rebel Heart' **is gonna be of somethin' more…Hmmm…what's the word…'amidst' the two? It's gonna have it's odd, can't really say romantic cuz there is absolutely NOTHIN' romantic about Hichigo *drools*, moments of smexy goodness. But more of a utterly possessive feel to it...

Oh yeah…, *gets all sparkly eyed* a VERY DARK possessive feel to it. Haha!

An' it will have it's moments of a depressin' darkness, what with death an' the fuckin' around with feelin's an' emotions an' what not…

Well, All I really have left to say is this will be my first fic' that allows me to REALLY play around with my Hichi's character.

An' that has been somethin' I've been wantin' to do for the LONGEST TIME!

Believe me…

So, you all better damn well believe I'll be milkin' his character for ALL HE'S GOT! *wiggles eyebrows as she says the word 'Milkin''*

(Oh, an' take that sentence any way ya' want cuz I'll be doin' both, baby! XD)

Also, ignore any misspellin' or whatever could be wrong with this chap'. I only did a quick run-thru edit. *shrugs*

I'm lazy, so sue me…

Enjoy!

**XXX**

Summary: An Angel and a Demon Brother, separated at birth, find themselves back on earth and in the presence of something they both Desperately Hunger for…and Need.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Although, I wish I did cuz I can tell ya' RIGHT NOW that that damn Hollow of Ichigo's would NEVER leave the confines of my bed! *cackles insanely*

**XXX**

**Rebel Heart**

**Prologue **

**XXX**

_Floating._

_That was the word best used to describe what she was feeling at that very moment._

_As she lolled her head from side to side, in a almost drug induced haze, she clenched her hands into fists and came to realize something was slipping through her fingers as her hands tried to close around it. _

_Something that felt distinctly like…_

'…sand?'

_Opening her eyes slowly, the first thing she took notice of was darkness. Nothing but pitch black darkness._

_Blinking a few times, she tried to focus her eyes._

_After taking notice that the black nothingness was not a fault of her own eyes, she decided to try to sit up. And after finally doing so, her eyes quickly widened to the scene that was laid out before her._

_With a few more blinks and a shake of her head, she came to believe that her eyes were not deceiving her._

_That she was indeed surrounded by white sand and a sky with a brightly lit moon placed high and surrounded in black._

_But that's not all she took notice too._

_No._

_For what was laid and scattered across the white sand before her were dozens upon dozens of mutilated…_

…_Bodies._

_Taking a deep breath, which she noticed to late was a great mistake, she could smell and even taste the copper like taste of blood and death that lingered in the air around her._

_She tried to stand, her hands pressing into the sand below as she pushed herself up onto unsteady legs, her eyes never ceasing to flicker from one bloody body to the next._

_Some were cut cleanly in half, the two halves seemingly burned or cauterized as if to prevent the organs inside from spilling out. While others were missing a limb while some missed many. _

_Her eyes flickered over more as she looked upon some of the bodies that were missing their heads and had a hole, or several, punched into the very beings._

_And finally, some also looking completely torn asunder, as if they were…eaten. The first thing that came to mind when she looked upon the torn flesh was as if a pack of wild dogs had sank their fangs into them._

_Her right hand came up to cover her mouth quickly as she felt the need to retch._

_Suddenly a breeze wafted past, her eyes slightly tearing up at the pungent smell of rotting flesh that finally reached her senses, as something descended from above and floated back and forth in front of her face._

_Slowly she reached out the hand which wasn't covering her mouth to gently grasp, which seemed to be a white glittery feather, between her fingers._

_After scrutinizing it for a moment longer her eyes drifted past the feather, which was held up close to her face, to finally notice its exact replicas that littered across the white sands as well as finally taking notice to the grand white wings, full of the same white feathers, upon the backs of the many dead bodies that covered the ground._

'…a dream…this has got to be all a dream…'

_Unconsciously she took a few steps back, but in doing so she failed to notice the stiff object that rested directly behind her, resulting in her tripping over it and landing ungracefully upon her back._

_After giving herself a moment to collect her breath from being startled, she opened her tightly clenched eyes and stared once more into the black abyss of a sky above her._

_Twisting her body to the left so that she may work her way to standing, she freezes instantly as her gaze lands on the face of a man who stared lifelessly back at her._

_Her eyes traveled down the petrified face, her breathing becoming labored, as she noticed that he was a severed head and that what she tripped over was indeed his very own body._

_With a horrified scream, she jumped to her feet and ran._

_Tripping here an there over bodies that she tried to step or jump over._

_She clenched her teeth, as she held back the silent tears that started to form and wished to make an escape down her face, while forcing her body to run faster. To get as far away as she possible could from the massacre that was spread out on display behind her._

_A sudden gasp leaves her mouth as she feels a force litterally plow into her from the side._

_After rolling a few paces she comes to a stop with her face in the sand._

_Thrusting herself up with her hands, she once more finds herself frozen solid as her eyes land on a pair of bare, and very _pale_, clawed feet._

_Her eyes slowly make their way up from feet to knees but stop short of the thighs, that looked to be covered in black shredded pants, as __the tip of a pure white blade, dripping with fresh blood that she could literally smell, is placed under her chin._

_She feels the slightest of pressure from the blade forcing her to tilt her head up to face its wieldier._

_Her mind stops functioning as she stares up into an ashen face whose head is slightly tilted back, looking down upon her; while the tips of long and thin pointed horns, that curve and jut out from the sides of his head, pass his face._

_Her eyes, though hesitant, also take notice to the long, and just as deathly white as his face, hair that seemed to have a mind of its own as it waved and curled about behind him slowly as if submerged in water. And though she doesn't even feel a breeze that could explain its movement, she finds herself not caring in the least how as she sat almost mesmerized by the hairs slow hypnotic movements._

_After giving his hair another second long glance, she forced her gaze from his hair to slowly move her line of sight to meet his own._

_Once her sight connected with his golden irises, which were surrounded by pure darkness, they bore down upon her freezing her blood solid, yet for some strange reason also setting a flame to something deep within her. _

'This can't be real…none of this is real!'

_A grin slowly started to stretch across one side of his deathly pale face while baring his sharp tipped k-nine fangs to her while also flashing the other rows of shorter, but just as sharp, teeth._

_Her eyes seemed to be unable to look away from the golden gaze that stared back at her. _

_Gritting her teeth to will herself to look away, her eyes flicker to the side to only then land on a pair of feathered wings that were stretched out behind him and were just as black as the darkness that surrounded his golden irises. _

_Which explained how she first missed them to begin with since they blended so perfectly with the dark background that incased him._

_Becoming even more startled at the site of wings, her eyes quickly clench close as she wills herself to awaken._

'…wake up, damnit! Come on! You have to wake up!'

_She feels the blade shift and disappear from the underside of her chin. _

_Out of reflex she opens her eyes, and just as quickly as she opens them, they widen as the silver faced creature before her lurches forward with his mouth gaping wide and heading for her face._

_The last thing she sees is the black abyss that was the inside of his mouth._

**XXX**

Bolting straight up in bed, Rukia gasps for much needed air while her right hand comes up to grasp at her face as she felt that she couldn't breath. After a few deep breathes, the feeling of suffocation slowly began to leave her.

Letting her vision focus, her eyes then started to dart around the room.

After a moment of reassurance that she was indeed in her room, she takes a deep breath to slow her racing heart as a hand slowly makes its way through her hair.

Twisting her body from below the comforter, she lets her legs dangle from the side of the bed before placing her feet upon the carpet.

Leaning forward, she covers her face with both hands, elbows pressed into her knees, as she recalls the dream.

Suddenly she is bolting to the nearest waste basket beside her bed to vomit as she recalls the taste of copper in her mouth and the smell of rotten flesh.

After a few dry heaves she continues to linger over the basket but shes quickly looking up and in the direction of her bedroom door as the sound of rapping is heard upon its solid wood

"Rukia?"

The door is opened hesitantly as Rukia turns her face away from the intruder.

"Rukia, what's the matter? Are you not feeling well?"

The soft sound of feet walking across the carpet reaches Rukias ears and not moments later someone is kneeling beside her while a pair of callused hands are placed gently on either side of her face to force her to look upon the visitor.

As Rukia trys to swallow back the feeling to retch once again, she slowly looks up into the concerned reddish-brown eyes of her roommate, Renji Abarai.

With a slight an yet uncertain smile, Renji reaches up to brush a few strands of Rukia's hair away from her forehead.

"Did you have a bad dream?"

Rukia takes a gulp of air as she gives a slight nod and pulls her face away from the comfort of Renji's hands. She didn't want to think about how the word 'bad' wasn't exactly the best choice of words to describe what it was she just experienced.

'_More like the most hellish nightmare of all nightmares known to man…'_

With a shake of her head to rid her of any further thoughts of the dream, she stood. Renji quickly following.

"Would you like me to sleep with you? Uh…what I mean is maybe just stay with you until you fall asleep…?"

Rukia's eyes dart to the side to look at Renji's barely tinted red cheeks and sees that he has turned his head to the side as he waits for her to respond.

With another forced swallow she gives him a weak and croaked sounding response of no.

Renji nods his head in quick understanding and makes his way to exit the room, knowing that now was not the right time to ask any questions, though it killed him to know what was able to rattle her in such a way, and to just take his leave. With one last concerned look back at Rukia, who had made her way towards her window, he finally steps out of the room and gently closes the door.

**XXX**

Renji leans himself up against the door outside of Rukias bedroom.

Giving a heavy sigh he makes his way back to his own room while at the same time his mind replays the shouts and fear filled screams he heard moments before, coming from Rukia's room, as he sprinted to check on her.

Being Rukia's roommate, and perhaps even considered best friend, he knew better then to force anything upon Rukia.

As much as he wanted to ask over and over again if she was alright or if she wanted to talk about what she just dreamt, he knew Rukia would never consent.

And as much as he liked to hope that Rukia trusted in him enough to confide in him with her problems, to share her burdens, he knew Rukia would not. Rukia always felt that any problem or burden that was bestowed upon her would be something she carried and dealt with alone.

Renji knew that Rukia was a stubborn yet strong willed individual who prided herself in knowing that she need not to depend on no one. That she could take care of herself.

But he also knew that even the strongest willed needed someone to catch them if they ever fell or, at the very least, someone to confide in, to talk to, to relieve their burdens.

Right…?

'_Either way_,' thought Renji as he got comfortable under his comforter, _'I will try my damn hardest to be the one there if she ever were to start to fall…'_

With a resolute nod and smirk gracing his face, he closed his eyes and soon fell silently into slumber.

Not once did he take notice to the glowing yellow eyes of the pale and smirking, though upside down, face that watched him from outside the top of his window…

**XXX**

A/N: Tell me your thoughts…or by all means continue on your way, my sweets. *grins*

But thanks for droppin' in anyway! *winks*

Oh, one more thing…

Beth! *sniffles* Where are you! *sobs*

I miss ya', Love!

DH


End file.
